


Won't Say I am in Love  Steve Rogers/Reader

by Dixionsgirl14



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Reader Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixionsgirl14/pseuds/Dixionsgirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been hurt to many times but Steve wants to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Say I am in Love  Steve Rogers/Reader

“If there’s a prize for rotten judgement   
I guess I’ve already won that   
No man is worth the aggravation   
That’s ancient history,been there,done that!”

*Your POV*

It was always the same.He would say he loved me and then leave me for someone better. So given my history i gave up on love in til he showed up with his stupid face and perfect personality.But no i am not in love with Steve Rogers,no matter how many times Natasha told me, I was not in love with him.

“Who’d ya think you’re kiddin’   
He’s the Earth and heaven to you   
Try to keep it hidden   
Honey, we can see right through you   
Girl, ya can’t conceal it   
We know how ya feel and   
Who you’re thinking of”

“Come on (Y/N) just admit it you love frosty.” Tony blurted out in the middle of a movie night. Everyone including Steve turned to look at me. “ i am not in love with Steve, Tony you know the deal with me and love.”I snapped standing up and storming out of the room hoping i was hiding the bright red blush that was on my cheeks.

“I thought my heart had learned its lesson   
It feels so good when you start out   
My head is screaming get a grip, girl   
Unless you’re dying to cry your heart out   
Oh”

It had been 3 days since what Tony said and I’ve been avoiding Steve like the flu. That was in till he walked on my floor and knocked on my door begging me too let him in.”Steve will you please just go away.”I begged the man who by the sounds of things was now leaning his back on the door. “Why do you hate love.” He sounded like he was….crying?Why was he crying? “I’ve been hurt too many times to to love again.”you whispered wail you hand was on the door handle.

“You keep on denying   
Who you are and how you’re feeling   
Baby, we’re not buying   
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling   
Face it like a grown-up   
When ya gonna own up   
That ya got,got,got it bad.”

“Well maybe you never meet the right guys.” He answered back.”What are talking about Steve?” I asked not understanding what he was getting at. “Maybe you were going out with idiots (Y/N). Maybe is you gave love one more go….with me?” He asked wail he stood up facing the door. I opened the door to come face-to-face (Well face-to-chest.) with Steve. “What?” I asked him.”I love you (Y/N) and i always have since day one. I love when you play with you (Y/H/C) hair and the way your (Y/E/C) eyes shine when you talk about something you really care about…..and it hurts me to know that you gave up on love. So please i am begging you to give love one last chance with me.” After he finished his rant I had no idea what to say so i did the next best thing I kissed him and gave love one last chance and that’s all the chances i will need because i know that Steve is the one.

“Oh-ohhhhh at least out loud…I won’t say I’m in love.”


End file.
